Meu Coração Queria Ter Te Amado Antes
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lex decidisse ajudar Chloe a conquistar Clark? CHLEX. COMPLETO!
1. Super Chloe?

nota inicial: Esse fanfic se passa durante a segunda temporada de Smallville após Lex começar a namorar Helen. Para mim é um desafio escrever um Chlex, pois tenho muito, muito, muito ciúme do meu amado Lex, hehe... e Chloe não é, digamos... uma de minhas personagens preferidas de Smallville, mas como eu adoro desafios..... Estamos aqui.... (escrevi meu primeiro yaoi como um desafio e adorei.. quem sabe passo a simpatizar com o casal depois desse fic?). 

**Meu Coração Queria Ter Te Amado Antes**

**capítulo 1: Super Chloe?**

Lex chegou na porta do Talon e parou para observar o ambiente. Mãos nos bolsos, sem saber bem o que fazer daquela noite... Não estava com nenhuma idéia... Pensou em seguir para casa e ir dormir, mas resolveu passar por lá antes... De repente acontecia alguma coisa de interessante. Observando melhor, ele vê Chloe numa mesa sozinha, afastada dos outros. Procurou por Lana, mas não a viu imediatamente. Resolveu seguir e perguntar se havia algum problema com a loira. 

- Oi... - ele disse parando enfrente à mesa onde ela estava. 

Chloe levantou os olhos e sorriu sem graça. 

- Oi Lex... Se veio perguntar se vi Clark por aí, eu não vi... 

- Sei onde Clark está... Passei na fazenda há pouco tempo atrás... Na verdade, vim saber se está tudo bem... Você parece estranha... 

- Desde quando se preocupa comigo? 

- Não sei... Desde agora é uma boa resposta? 

- Está tudo bem... Não se preocupe... 

- Posso sentar? 

- Senta... Fica a vontade... 

Lex então senta-se à mesa e pede um café. 

- O problema é Clark? - ele pergunta sem rodeios. 

- O problema sempre é Clark... - Chloe diz baixando os olhos e procurando outro gole de café. 

- O que aconteceu? 

- Nada... Depressão corriqueira... Faz parte do meu cotidiano... - e sorri sem graça. 

Lex sorriu pra ela. O café pedido chegou e ele ficou olhando para dentro da xícara, como se avaliasse o conteúdo da mesma... Depois voltou seus olhos para Chloe. 

- Sempre achei você a melhor pessoa para Clark. 

- Ora, obrigada... Pena que ele não pense assim... 

- Falo sério... Clark precisa de uma mulher forte, decidida... Que contraste com a personalidade dele... 

- A velha história dos opostos... 

- Que se atraem... Pode ser velha, mas é correta... - Lex tomou o primeiro gole do café. - Lana é igual a ele... Receosa, frágil, tímida... Isso nunca vai vingar... 

- Às vezes sinto que é nessa possibilidade que eu me agarro para ter alguma esperança... Que nunca vai vingar, mas isso é desgastante demais, Lex... 

- Eu imagino... 

- Por que está conversando comigo sobre isso? 

- É que eu decidi uma coisa.... Se você quiser, é claro, eu posso te ajudar a conquistar Clark. O que acha? 

- Me ajudar? Como poderia fazer isso? - Chloe o olhou com um sorriso surpreso. 

- Você é bonita, inteligente e tem uma personalidade forte... Não vai ser difícil... 

- Me ajudar a conquistar Clark.... - Chloe repete para ela mesma... - O melhor amigo de Clark como meu aliado... Pode fazer a diferença.... Pode dar certo... Mas, não vamos prejudicar ninguém, não é? 

- Depende do ponto de vista... Se ele esquecer Lana, alguém há de achar que ela foi muito prejudicada... O que você acha? 

- Acho que esse tipo de prejuízo todos nós sofremos em algum momento da vida. 

- Eu chamaria inclusive de aprendizado... - Lex complementa. - Gosto da Lana, mas não acredito nesse casal.... Nunca dariam certo.... 

- O que você tem em mente? 

- Ontem, uma de minhas equipes descobriu um cemitério clandestino em território da LexCorp... Eu estou indo até lá.... Não gostaria de ir? 

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver? 

- Você não é repórter? Pode ser que exista alguma coisa por lá para o seu mural do esquisito. 

- E Clark? 

- Ele vai comigo... Como eu tinha dito antes, passei na fazenda dos Kent há pouco tempo atrás e o chamei para me acompanhar.... Entendeu? - Lex pisca um olho para ela. 

- Entendi... - ela sorri. - A que horas? 

- Pela manhã, cerca de nove horas... Na mansão Luthor. Não se atrase... 

- Não... Pode deixar... 

- Agora eu já vou indo. 

- Certo.... E Lex, obrigada pelo apoio... Eu jamais esperaria isso de você. 

- Eu sei... Até amanhã... 

Dizendo isso, Lex levantou-se para ir embora. Ao chegar na porta porém, virou-se e a avistou uma vez mais... Ao contrário de como a viu ao chegar, ela estava sorridente e com um brilho no olhar. Lex seguiu para seu carro em seguida. 

"_Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Onde é que você está se metendo Lex Luthor? Resolveu agora dar uma de cupido_?" 

No dia seguinte, às nove em ponto, Chloe chega na mansão Luthor. 

- E Clark? 

- Ainda não chegou, mas não se preocupe... Ele virá... 

Poucos minutos depois, Clark chega. 

- Bom dia! Bom dia, Chloe... Que surpresa, você aqui na mansão... 

- Oi Clark... - ela o cumprimenta. 

- Clark, Chloe vai conosco... 

- Ela vai? - Clark pergunta surpreso. - Algum motivo especial para isso? 

- Ela é repórter... E vamos até um cemitério clandestino... Você vê alguma ligação? 

- Por mim tudo bem... - Clark olha para Chloe com um sorriso. 

- Se tudo está esclarecido, então vamos... - Lex sai na frente e os outros dois o seguem. 

Três horas de viagem na estrada e eles chegam ao local. Não havia nada demais por lá... 

- Parece que não há nada o que se ver aqui... - Lex disse em tom de lamentação. 

- O que pretende fazer Lex? 

- Minha equipe de pesquisa está trabalhando no sentido de descobrir se se trata de cemitério indígena ou não... Até lá, não se pode fazer a remoção de nada por aqui. 

- E aí, Chloe? Alguma coisa a interessou por aqui? - Clark virou-se para ela, ficando assim de costas para Lex. 

- Sim... - a loira respondeu - Pena que eu não possa divulgar o que foi que me interessou tanto por aqui. 

Clark não disse nada pois tinha entendido muito bem o que Chloe tinha querido dizer... Apenas sorriu sem graça e voltou-se mais uma vez na direção de Lex. 

- Acho que a gente pode ir embora, então... O que você acha, Lex? 

- É... Acho que sim... Queria saber se havia algo a mais nestas terras, mas já vi que pelo menos na parte de cima dela não há nada... 

Os três saíram andando na direção do carro de Lex calmamente.

Mais ou menos na metade da viagem de volta, o carro pára.... Lex tenta fazer o carro pegar, mas não consegue de maneira alguma. De repente ele olha para o marcador de gasolina... 

- Vocês não vão acreditar.... Ficamos sem gasolina... - Lex diz. 

- O quê? Como assim ficamos sem gasolina? - Clark o olha surpreso. - Por acaso foi falta de grana para pôr combustível no carro? 

- Não... Puro esquecimento da minha parte, seu engraçadinho... 

- E agora? - Chloe pergunta demonstrando preocupação - Estamos no meio da estrada... 

- Não se preocupem... Há um posto de gasolina na estrada há alguns poucos quilômetros daqui... Quarenta minutos pra ir, quarenta minutos pra voltar e pronto.... Eu vou e vocês dois ficam aqui olhando o carro... 

Lex tomou todas as decisões em alguns segundos, indo no porta malas do carro e pegando um vasilhame para gasolina. Nesse momento sentiu a mão de Clark cair em seu ombro. 

- Eu faço em trinta minutos a ida e trinta minutos a volta...... - ele lhe disse com um sorriso. 

- Não, Clark... Não é sua responsabilidade... Imagina se vou deixar você fazer isso por um problema causado por mim.... Fique aqui e me espere... Não pode deixar a dama sozinha e ir comigo... Irmos os três também não é boa idéia, a dama não deve andar tanto sem necessidade.... Por último e com certeza o menos importante... Não é bom deixar o carro abandonado aqui na estrada... 

- Faço em quarenta minutos o trajeto completo de ida e volta... - Clark insiste. 

- O que foi? Está tentando desfazer de mim? Também estou em forma, sabia? 

Clark toma o vasilhame das mãos de Lex e sai disparado na frente. 

- Clark! Espera aí!!! - ele grita não acreditando que ele já pudesse estar tão longe. 

- Fica calmo, Lex! Quarenta minutos o trajeto total! Ah! Cuide da dama, por favor! - Clark já gritara essas frases de bem longe. 

- Droga.... - Lex resmunga sentindo-se derrotado. Ele se aproxima da janela onde está Chloe. 

- O que aconteceu? - ela pergunta descendo o vidro. 

- Queria deixar vocês dois sozinhos por um tempo, mas não deu certo.... Clark foi comprar a maldita gasolina. 

- Espera aí... Tá tentando dizer que deixou a gasolina acabar de propósito? 

- É... 

- Essa é a sua idéia de um encontro romântico? 

- Ora, Chloe! Estamos falando de Clark Kent! Ele nunca iria aceitar um encontro romântico a dois num restaurante chique de Metrópolis! Não entende que precisa criar a situação como se ela fosse inesperada numa circunstância totalmente fora de qualquer suspeita?! 

- Pode até ser, mas não funcionou.... 

- Isso por que ele é muito cabeça dura... Está sempre tomando todas as responsabilidades para si... 

- Sabe, Lex... Meu aniversário está chegando... Não poderia criar nenhuma situação inusitada envolvendo isso? Adoraria ter o Clark como presente de aniversário.... - e sorri maliciosa. 

- Quando é? 

- Daqui a uma semana... 

Nesse momento, passava um carro na estrada e parou. Do carro desceu um homem que se encaminhou na direção de Lex. 

- Não precisamos de ajuda, amigo! - Lex se antecipou em explicar. - Nosso companheiro foi comprar combustível e já deve estar voltando! 

- Ora, ora... Se não é o playboyzinho que acha que é o dono da cidade... - o homem disse com ar ameaçador. 

- Você me conhece? - Lex perguntou com um pouco de receio. 

- Não parece tão valente sem seus tacos de golfe, não é mesmo?! 

- Tacos... de golfe? - ele repetiu como se não entendesse do que o outro falava. 

- Isso mesmo, idiota! Já esqueceu, foi? Você atacou meu carro com seus malditos tacos de golfe! 

- Sim, agora me lembro... Você é o policial que me multou sem necessidade... 

- Ex-policial... 

- Ex? 

- É! "Ex" por que acreditei que a tal "necessidade" a qual se referiu a pouco não fosse algo julgado pela quantidade de dinheiro do infrator! 

- Eu não fiz nada contra você, depois de tudo... Pelo contrário, ainda tive que participar de um seminário idiota para aprender a conter os meus impulsos. 

- Que engraçado você dizer que não fez nada contra mim depois de tudo. Por acaso perdi o meu emprego logo depois de tudo por pura coincidência? É realmente no que quer que eu acredite? 

- Não sei por que perdeu o seu emprego... Não foi por minha culpa, agora se me der licença... 

- Não dou licença droga nenhuma!! - o homem gritou segurando fortemente o braço de Lex. 

Chloe que só ouvia a conversa, saiu do carro rapidamente ao perceber que o tal sujeito parecia procurar encrenca. 

- Solta ele, imbecil!!! - ela gritou. 

O homem virou-se na direção dela e deixou um sorriso debochado surgir. 

- Uma vadia.... Vocês estavam se divertindo antes de eu chegar? 

- Cuidado com o que fala.... Nunca se sabe quando as coisas podem piorar ainda mais em nossas vidas... - Lex disse com tom ameaçador. 

- Você por acaso está me ameaçando?! - o homem se vira de volta para Lex e o agarra pelo pescoço. - Responde, seu filho da p***!! 

- N-não.... - Lex respondeu quase sem conseguir respirar. As mãos daquele homem estavam sufocando-o. 

- Ótimo!!! - o homem solta o pescoço de Lex e este tenta recompor o ritmo de sua respiração enquanto massageia o lugar atingido. 

- O que você quer? - Lex pergunta com receio. - Seu emprego de volta? Eu posso fazer isso.... 

- Meu emprego de volta? Meu emprego de volta? Acha que pode comprar tudo, maldito! Vai restaurar também a minha casa, minha mulher e minha dignidade? 

- Eu não entendo..... 

- Você é mesmo um grande covarde!! Admita tudo o que fez e quem sabe, eu te deixe viver! - e o homem puxou um punhal de algum ponto por detrás de si. 

- Eu não fiz nada!!! - Lex grita com os olhos na arma. - Me escuta!!! Eu não fiz nada contra você!! Por que não procurou outro emprego? 

- Como é cínico.... - o homem o olha com desprezo. - Claro que eu tentei, mas olha só a surpresa.... Não consegui, nem em Smallville, nem em Metrópolis, nem em nenhuma das cidades da redondeza.... Fez a sua sujeira muito bem!! Com certeza, meu nome está sujo até na Lua! Perdi minha casa e minha mulher me abandonou por eu ser um fracassado! Mas não sou um fracassado a toa, não é mesmo, Luthor?! Sou um fracassado por que um dia ousei cruzar o seu caminho! 

- Não quero confusão. - Lex diz sem tirar os olhos da arma. 

- Ah, mas eu quero! - o homem investe contra Lex que desvia. 

Chloe acompanha a cena com cara de pavor. Seus olhos demonstravam todo o medo que ela estava sentindo. Não podia nem considerar o fato de Lex sair ferido daquela situação. Só de pensar nisso, seu coração disparava e seu corpo tremia inteiro. Queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o amigo, mas não sabia o que... Ela olhou em todas as direções a procura de alguma idéia e viu o porta-malas do carro de Lex semi-aberto.... Resolveu ir até lá sem que fosse notada... 

Enquanto isso, Lex percebia que não haveria argumento suficiente que fizesse aquele homem entender que o que ele dizia era verdade... O homem acreditava totalmente que ele tinha acabado com sua vida... E era isso mesmo que fazia Lex se sentir ameaçado de verdade.... Se ele acreditava que Lex tinha acabado com sua vida, não iria hesitar em acabar com a dele.... Diante desses pensamentos, Lex só conseguia pensar numa ação a ser tomada... Se defender a qualquer custo.... E como a melhor defesa é o ataque, partiu na direção do homem! Seu olhar estava fixo na mão onde estava a arma. Sua intenção era imobilizá-la de algum modo enquanto tentaria por o sujeito em nocaute. 

Sua tática quase foi bem-sucedida. Por alguns segundos, Lex conseguiu com a mão direita segurar o antebraço daquele indivíduo, mas fracassou ao tentar acertar-lhe com um golpe de mão fechada com a esquerda. O homem se livrou e feriu Lex no braço depois de se desvencilhar da mão forte deste. 

O sangue começou a se espalhar rapidamente. O corte tinha sido profundo e Lex automaticamente protegeu o corte com a mão esquerda, apertando-o na tentativa de estancar o sangramento. O homem o olhou com um sorriso que dava medo... 

- No mano a mano você é um desastre, riquinho.... Esse risquinho no braço tá doendo? - perguntou cinicamente enquanto se aproximava mais de Lex. A arma continuava em punho manchada de sangue. 

De repente algo acontece e ele cai aos pés de Lex. 

- Não devia se meter com os amigos de Chloe Sullivan.... 

Lex olha para Chloe ainda descrente no que a garota fizera. Ela estava com pose de mocinha ao lado do tal sujeito desmaiado segurando o macaco (instrumento de ferro que serve para levantar carros para certos procedimentos. ex.: troca de pneu) que estava no porta-malas de seu carro. 

- Obrigado.... - ele disse depois de uns dois minutos olhando pra ela. 

- Por nada.... - ela sorriu. - Como está esse ferimento? 

- Não é muito grave... Eu irei sobreviver... 

- Sei... Acho bom... Ainda quero o Clark como presente de aniversário... 

Minutos depois, Clark chegou e ficou sabendo do ocorrido. 

- Por que não ligaram para a polícia? 

- Fizemos isso... Depois que Chloe acabou com ele... - Lex disse com ar de vitória. - Não dava pra fazer sendo ameaçado por um punhal, não é Clark? 

- Você foi muito corajosa, Chloe... Mas cuidado... Nem sempre temos tanta sorte...E se ele tivesse notado sua aproximação? 

- Qual é, Clark? Quer deixar eu viver o meu momento de heroína em paz? 

- Claro... - ele sorriu. - Esteja a vontade, super Chloe... 

- E é justamente por isso que eu estou oferecendo a mansão Luthor para a realização da festa de aniversário da minha heroína daqui a uma semana... 

- É verdade, Lex? - Chloe finge surpresa. 

- Claro! Vai ser uma bela festa! Pode deixar comigo. 

- Legal... - Clark também gosta. - Mas como sabe que o aniversário de Chloe é daqui a uma semana? 

- Bem... Ela... comentou comigo... enquanto estávamos aqui te esperando.... 

- Isso mesmo... - Chloe confirma automaticamente. - Eu falei pra ele... nem sei por quê... Acho que queria que alguém soubesse e assim guardar a esperança de talvez receber um "feliz aniversário" no dia... 

- Pára com isso, Chloe... Eu estava lembrando, pra sua informação.. - Clark fala dando a entender que havia se ofendido. 

- Desculpe então, Clark... Achei que ninguém estava lembrando... 

- Chega de melodrama! - Lex toma a palavra. - O importante é que agora quem lembrou e quem não lembrou vai ter muitos motivos pra nunca mais esquecer dessa grande festa na mansão! 

- Uauuu!! Estou ficando empolgada! - Chloe grita. 

- Eu também.... - Clark volta a sorrir. 

- Certo, certo... Mas que tal se a gente deixasse a empolgação de lado só por um instante e fosse até o hospital pontear esse negócio aqui? - disse mostrando o ferimento que ainda sangrava. 

- Oh Meu Deus! Eu tinha esquecido que você estava ferido! Vamos, Clark! Vamos ao hospital! 

- E o cara? - Clark diz apontando para o tal homem ainda no chão. 

Quando ele fecha a boca, a polícia desponta na estrada. 

- Ele vai ser muito bem atendido... - Chloe responde com o olhar fixo no carro policial que se aproxima. 

E começam os preparativos para a festa. Convites são espalhados rapidamente pois já não há muito tempo... Em dois dias, todos em Smallville só falavam na festa de aniversário de Chloe que, claro, estava radiante. Lex contratou uma equipe de buffet para organizar tudo em altíssima classe. 

- Parece um sonho... - ela diz com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo bailando ao redor de Lex que apenas a observava calado, mas com um discreto sorriso. - Estou parecendo a Cinderela em sua noite de glória.. Pena que no final da noite toda a magia acaba... - e parou no meio de uma de suas piruetas. 

- Nem tudo acaba... Lembre-se que o príncipe encantado a encontra e faz dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. - Lex diz percebendo que a euforia da nova amiga cessara de repente. 

- Será que Clark virá ao meu encontro assim como o príncipe foi ao encontro de Cinderela, Lex? 

- Vai dar tudo certo, Chloe... Você será a mulher mais linda da festa. Nenhum homem vai resistir a você, nem mesmo Clark com toda aquela timidez... 

- Você está muito confiante.. - diz ela sentando no chão próxima à poltrona em que Lex estava sentado. Instintivamente, ele puxa sua cabeça para seu colo e começa a alisar seus cabelos. Ela não estranha, pelo contrário.. Gosta daquela maneira de ser tratada por Lex... Chloe fica quietinha, sentindo as mãos de Lex passarem carinhosamente por entre os seus cabelos. 

- Estou confiante.. - ele diz após alguns momentos de silêncio. - Por que sempre faço tudo da forma que tem de ser feita...

Os dois permanecem ali por vários minutos, só os dois naquela enorme e solitária mansão...... 

E faltavam dois dias ainda para o grande dia..... 

Continua.......

nota: Quem assiste Smallville com certeza lembra da cena dos tacos de golfe, não?


	2. Uma Festa Decisiva

**Meu Coração Queria Ter Te Amado Antes**

**Capítulo 2: Uma Festa Decisiva**

- Você está bem feliz, não é Chloe? 

- Sim! Nem me lembro da última vez que me senti feliz assim, Lana!! - respondeu ela com um sorriso que poderia ser visto em todos os momentos desde o dia em que Chloe tivera a sorte de se aliar a Lex. 

- Chloe... Não quero parecer desconfiada, mas.... Não acha estranho o Lex estar tão dedicado a essa festa assim? 

- Como assim, Lana? 

- Não sei... Alguma coisa ele pode estar querendo em troca... Gosto do Lex, mas sei lá.... Nunca o vi assim... Tão empolgado com um acontecimento... Não há nada por trás disso? 

- Claro que não há nada, Lana! Lex quer me agradar por tê-lo salvado daquele bandido! O que tem de mais nisso? 

- Já pensou na possibilidade dele estar.... interessado...? 

- Interessado? - Chloe franze a testa surpresa. - Em quê? 

- Como assim "em quê"? Em você... 

- Impossível... Ele tem a Helen, esqueceu? 

- E daí? Pode ter se interessado por você de repente.... Isso acontece com as pessoas.... 

- Além do mais..... - Chloe ia falar o que não deveria e percebeu. - Ah! Esquece.... 

- Não... Além do mais o quê? O que você ia dizer, Chloe? Além do mais você só tem olhos para o Clark, é isso? Não tenha vergonha de admitir o que eu já sei... 

- Vamos mudar de assunto, Lana? Não quero estragar meus momentos pré-festa... 

- Tá... Tudo bem.... Vamos mudar de assunto... E o vestido? Você já sabe qual vai usar? 

- Não.... Lex vai arrumar isso também... 

- Hum... Bem que eu queria uma fada-madrinha dessas... 

- O salve de um assassinato certo.. Quem sabe você consegue! - e sorriu. 

- Não sou tão corajosa assim... Acho que vou ter de me contentar em ser a borralheira do Talon mesmo... - Lana também sorriu. 

E na mansão Luthor.... 

- Clark... desculpa perguntar isso, mas você tem roupa pra vir na festa da Chloe? 

- Bem... 

- Não considere como ofensa, mas posso arrumar uma pra você.... Não é por querer ser chato, não é nada disso... Também vou arrumar a roupa da Chloe... E já que você vai ser o par dela na festa... 

- O quê? - Clark o olha surpreso. - Quem falou isso? 

- Ora, Clark... Vamos... Não custa ser o par da aniversariante, custa? 

- Mas, Lex... Quero ficar com meus amigos Pete, Lana... Em grupo entende? Não quero ser par de ninguém... 

- Tudo bem, mas me prometa que vai tirar Chloe para pelo menos uma dança... 

- Ok.. Isso não tem problema... Posso dançar com ela uma vez... 

- Ótimo... 

Clark fita Lex tentando entender o porquê de Lex agir daquela maneira. 

- Lex... Posso perguntar uma coisa? 

- Sim... Claro... 

- Por que tanto interesse? 

- Acha que estou muito interessado? 

- Sim... Eu acho... 

- Só quero a felicidade de Chloe... 

- Desde quando? 

Lex o olhou e ficou calado por uns segundos... Na verdade estava procurando a resposta para aquela pergunta... 

- Desde que ela me salvou... 

- Sei... Tem certeza? 

- Sim... É algo tão grave assim querer a felicidade de alguém? Ah, já sei... É por que eu sou um Luthor... Isso deve soar muito estranho... - disse ele ironicamente. - Um Luthor querendo a felicidade de uma pessoa em troca de absolutamente nada.... 

- Não é isso, Lex... 

- Não! Eu entendo! Sério... Eu entendo... Agora que mencionei, até pra mim está soando estranho... - e sorri para o amigo. 

- Você, por acaso.... não está apaixonado por ela? - Clark fica sem jeito de perguntar, mas decide fazê-lo assim mesmo. 

- Eu? - Lex o olha com surpresa. Não esperava essa pergunta. - De onde tirou essa idéia, Clark? Se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela, acha que eu pediria para ser o par dela na festa? 

- Tem razão... É que tem momentos que........ parece. Deve ser impressão minha... 

- Claro que é impressão... Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas sei que você sabe que Chloe te ama e eu gostaria muito de ver vocês dois felizes... Se possível, juntos... Tem certeza que o que sente por Lana é algo tão grande assim a ponto de uma outra pessoa não ter a mínima chance? 

- Você sabe... - e Clark baixa a vista. 

- Tudo o que sei é que você sofre muito, meu amigo... - diz Lex batendo-lhe levemente nas costas. 

Véspera da festa.... 

- Quer dizer que todas essas pessoas vêm até aqui só para me arrumar? - Chloe estava outra vez na mansão Luthor ao lado de Lex. 

- Exatamente.... Um cabeleireiro, um maquiador, uma especialista em moda e uma manicure... 

- Lex! - Chloe sentiu-se tão feliz que o abraçou. 

Ele por sua vez a acolheu serenamente, sentindo a cabeça dela aconchegar-se em seu ombro direito. 

- Ninguém nunca se importou tanto comigo assim.. - disse ela mais uma vez aquietando-se nos braços dele. 

Lex apenas fechou os olhos e ficou tão quieto quanto ela, sentindo o discreto perfume que vinha dos cabelos de Chloe. Aos poucos, eles foram se afastando e Lex segurou com as duas mãos o rosto da jovem. Ele ficou olhando nos olhos dela em silêncio... e de repente sorriu.... 

- Clark só pode ser cego.... Mas havemos de abrir seus olhos amanhã.... - e dizendo isso, baixou a cabeça de Chloe com as mãos e lhe beijou a testa. 

Chega enfim o dia da festa. 

Desde o período da manhã, o movimento na mansão é enorme. Organizadores do buffet por toda a parte. 

Chloe e Lex não se vêem por todo o dia apesar de ambos estarem na mansão, só que sempre muito ocupados resolvendo alguma coisa. 

Após as cinco horas da tarde, Chloe se tranca num dos quartos com seus "ajudantes" para começar a se arrumar. 

E ela ficou lá, olhando aqueles profissionais discutirem qual a melhor cor para o batom, sombra, qual estilo de sapato combina melhor com a roupa... Fazendo suposições sobre uma possível tintura no cabelo para realçar melhor os ombros nus, já que seu vestido vermelho deixava os ombros totalmente a mostra. 

Aquilo era outro mundo... Um mundo do qual ela não fazia parte.... Sentiu-se perdida naquele momento. 

- Desculpem.... - ela falou, mas sem ser ouvida pelos profissionais que continuavam cogitando estilos. - Desculpem.... - ela falou mais alto. Agora todos olharam para ela. 

- Sim, querida? - falou o maquiador. - Só mais um instantinho... Já estamos chegando num denominador comum. 

- Eu gostaria de me arrumar sozinha.... 

- Como? - o cabeleireiro não gostou do que ouviu levando a mão ao coração num estilo bem gay. 

- Querida, seu namorado nos contratou por que quer ver você como uma princesa nessa festa... - disse a especialista. 

- Não... - Chloe balançou a cabeça envergonhada. - Ele não é meu namorado.... 

- Se não é, quer passar a ser nessa noite, huhuhu..... - falou o cabeleireiro. - Do jeito que ele falou.... Se nós não a arrumarmos, ele nos lança fora do país... 

- Do planeta.... - o maquiador corrigiu o outro. 

- O Lex não fará isso... - ela sorriu sem jeito. - Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa.... "_só agora estou percebendo isso_" - pensou em seguida. 

- Maravilhoso, lindo e rico!! O que você quer mais da vida, meu amor? Tá vendo isso? - o cabeleireiro pega o vestido e mostra para Chloe. - Isso é shantung indiano! Acha que é um vestido qualquer? Pois te digo, meu amor... Não é! É caríssimo!

- Mas não foi alugado? - Chloe pergunta sem saber a origem do vestido.

- Alugado? Hu,hu,hu... Claro que não! Lógico que não! Óbvio que não!!! - disse o cabeleireiro alisando os cabelos de Chloe. - Deixa a gente te arrumar, vai... Por ele..... - referindo-se a Lex.

- Tá bem... Mas não vão pintar o meu cabelo! 

- Ok, ok, ok... - concordou conformado. - Mas de umas luzes você não vai fugir! 

Os convidados iam chegando pouco a pouco... Clark estava muito bonito com uma camisa cinza e calça de seda preta. Lana também não ficava atrás em seu vestido comprido azul com detalhes brancos. 

- Onde está a aniversariante? - Clark perguntou ao se aproximar de Lex que estava incrivelmente lindo. 

- Eu não sei... - respondeu ele. - Estou tão ansioso quanto todos os outros. 

Nesse instante, Chloe surge na escada... Estava realmente muito bonita, apesar de não ter permitido exageros na maquiagem ou no cabelo. Seu vestido vermelho realçava bem o seu corpo. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para observá-la descer as escadas. 

Ao chegar no térreo, ela se encaminhou direto a Lex que a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Está vendo todo mundo babar por você? Eu avisei que ninguém ia resistir ao seu charme hoje... 

- Onde você estava todo esse tempo, Lex? - ela também disse sussurrando. 

- Eu? Desculpe... Estava arrumando uns últimos detalhes e não pude te dar nenhuma atenção... 

- Não estou falando do dia de hoje.... Onde você estava todos esses anos em que eu me senti triste e sozinha? 

Lex só sorriu... 

Quando os dois deram por si, todos estavam olhando para eles, inclusive Clark com um sorriso de quem estava entendendo tudo. Lex ficou sem jeito ao encará-lo. 

- Clark vai te tirar para dançar, Chloe.. É o momento certo para você declarar o que sente de verdade. - disse ele ainda perto dela. 

- Certo... Vou fazer isso... - Chloe respondeu, mas já não com tanta convicção de que sabia o que sentia. 

Os convidados começaram a se aproximar dela para abraça-la e desejar-lhe votos de feliz aniversário, muito anos de vida, parabéns e coisas do gênero. 

Aproveitando que Chloe estava completamente rodeada, Lex afastou-se e foi pegar uma bebida, dirigindo-se para o lado de fora da mansão. 

Ele ficou lá sozinho por uns instantes até ouvir uma voz conhecida. 

- Bela festa... 

Ele virou-se sorrindo. 

- Obrigado, Lana... 

- Chloe está feliz como a muito tempo eu não a via... 

- Isso é bom... 

- É... Isso é bom... Devia ficar mais tempo com ela... Parece que vocês dois fazem muito bem um ao outro... 

- Eu pretendo... Chloe é uma pessoa maravilhosa... Ser amigo dela é muito bom... 

- Lex... Você está.... está apaixonado por ela? 

- De novo essa pergunta? — Lex quase engasgou com a bebida nessa hora. - O que deu em vocês? Primeiro Clark, agora você, Lana... 

- É que está muito óbvio, Lex... Desculpe dizer... Não quero me meter na sua vida, mas por que está tentando aproximar ela de Clark? 

- Ah... Entendo... É isso que está te incomodando... - e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida. 

- Não... De maneira alguma... Eu quero que Chloe seja feliz.... 

- Então deveria saber que a felicidade dela é Clark... 

- Está enganado, Lex... A felicidade da gente são as pessoas que nos amam... Eu... eu vou voltar pra festa... Você não vem? 

- Daqui a pouco... 

Lex passa ainda cerca de meia hora do lado de fora até que resolve entrar. 

- Lex... Senti sua falta... Onde estava? - Chloe se aproximou dele assim que o viu. 

- Lá fora... Tomando um pouco de ar... Como estamos? 

- Bem... Está tudo maravilhoso.... 

- Clark já te chamou para dançar? 

- Já... - disse ela com um enorme sorriso. 

- Pelo seu sorriso, as coisas correram bem... 

- Muito bem... Não podia ter sido melhor... 

Lex piscou surpreso com a afirmação. Claro que ele torcia para que tudo desse certo para Chloe, mas no fundo, não acreditava que tudo seria assim tão fácil. 

- Ótimo... - respondeu ele com um sorriso meio forçado. 

- Agora, eu gostaria de dançar com você, se você quiser... 

- Comigo? - falou ele ainda pasmo com os acontecimentos. - É claro... Vamos... 

Chloe saiu puxando Lex pela mão até o meio do salão. Lá, abraçou-se a ele e começaram a dançar uma música lenta. Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos um ao lado do outro. Lex sentiu seu coração disparar ao leve toque das mãos de Chloe em seu peito. 

- Eu gostaria de te falar algo, mas não sei se devo... - Chloe disse num sussurro. 

- Claro que deve... Sabe que sempre deve falar o que quiser comigo... - ele respondeu serenamente. 

- Mas eu tenho medo... Eu... não sei como você vai reagir... Mas sinto que devo dizer agora... Que essa é a melhor hora.. 

- Fala o que está te atormentando... Achei que estivesse tudo bem... 

- Sim e está... - disse ela sorrindo sem jeito. - Mas, tenho medo de deixar de ficar... 

Lex a abraçou mais forte tentando passar-lhe segurança. 

- Seja lá o que for, diga... - ele lhe falou baixinho ao ouvido. 

- Há alguns dias atrás você me disse que nenhum homem iria resistir a mim hoje.... É verdade? 

- É claro que é verdade, Chloe.... Você está maravilhosa, linda.... 

- E ainda a pouco você me disse que eu devia declarar o que sinto de verdade... 

- E você o fez, não foi? - disse ele tentando olha-la nos olhos, mas ela desviou e continuou com o rosto ao lado do dele. 

- Sim, mas não completamente... 

- Eu não entendo... 

- Falei para Clark o quanto ele é importante pra mim. O quanto eu sempre gostei dele.... 

Lex ia ouvindo aquelas frases e queria muito ficar feliz por ela, mas algo dentro dele não estava permitindo. 

- Você fez bem em falar-lhe Chloe... - disse ele com a voz um pouco mais fraca. 

- Falei de todos os sentimentos que dediquei a ele por todo esse tempo... E depois pedi desculpas por todas as vezes que não o compreendi, que o julguei baseada simplesmente em meus ciúmes.... 

Lex não disse nada.... Estava apenas ouvindo agora. 

- Ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo pois estava me achando diferente, mais madura, mais compreensiva.... Perguntou-me se você tinha alguma coisa a ver com a essa mudança em mim....

- E o que você disse? - Lex não resistiu em perguntar ao ouvir seu nome sendo citado na conversa deles. 

- Disse a verdade.... Que foi você que me fez mudar dessa forma, mesmo em tão pouco tempo.... 

- É verdade? - Lex lançou-lhe um sorriso de contentamento. - Eu fiz isso mesmo?

- Sim, você fez.... - e ela recostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Lex sentiu-se muito bem com essa parte do depoimento, mas agora que ela começara a contar o que conversou com Clark, ele queria saber de tudo até o final e ela calara-se de repente.

- Chloe....

- Hum? - ela ainda estava recostada a ele.

- E o que aconteceu depois? Em que momento se entenderam?

- Sim.... Eu vou contar....... - ela levantou a cabeça e voltou a deixar o rosto lado a lado com o dele. - Depois disso, Clark me perguntou se...... - ela hesitou.

- Se? - Lex insistiu.

- Se..... eu estava apaixonada por você......

- Não acredito.... - Lex engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo a todo custo. - Sinto muito por isso, Chloe..... Como Clark é insensível!

- Ao contrário.... Clark é muito sensível...... Ele é um amigo e tanto..... às vezes parece que ele nos conhece melhor que nós mesmos.... Diante daquele olhar amigável e sereno, como eu poderia mentir para tentar esconder meus sentimentos? Fitei-o por algum tempo e só depois tive forças para responder "sim, completamente"......

Lex pára de dançar e eles ficam como se estivessem apenas abraçados. 

- Me perdoa, Lex... Ao seu lado eu vi que há muito deixei de amar Clark e que o que sentia por ele nos últimos tempos era obsessão... Uma obsessão constantemente alimentada pela rivalidade entre mim e Lana... Estar com você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida... - seus olhos começaram a encher-se de água. 

Lex ficou ali parado no meio do salão abraçado a ela... Não a soltava, mas também não mais dançava... Parados... observados por todos mais uma vez... 

Uma súbita aflição começou a dominar Chloe pelo fato de Lex não dizer nada.. 

- Diz alguma coisa, Lex... por favor... 

Lex passou a mão pela face de Chloe e percebeu que estava molhada. 

"_Lágrimas? Por mim?_", pensou ele ainda sem ação. 

- Eu... - ele começou a tentar falar algo. - Você... tem certeza, Chloe? 

- Nunca estive tão certa de um sentimento em toda a minha vida..... Você está com raiva por ter tido todo esse trabalho para que eu me declarasse ao Clark e eu não o fiz? 

- Chloe... - Lex a abraçou com mais força. - Não chore.... Eu não estou com raiva... 

- Não? 

- Não.... - se ela pudesse ver o rosto de Lex nesse momento, se depararia com um belo sorriso que em nada combinava com a palavra "raiva". - Preciso te dizer uma coisa.... Eu fui pego de surpresa... E... - ele respirou mais profundamente antes de continuar. - E me apaixonei pela garota a quem prometi ajuda para conquistar um outro homem... Chloe... Você está com raiva por eu querer você só pra mim quando prometi ajudá-la com Clark? 

Chloe só fechou os olhos e sorriu... um sorriso apaixonado. Lex beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente e foi fazendo um caminho de beijos até alcançar-lhe a boca. Chloe, lógico, não resistiu em nenhum momento e o beijou com todo o amor que sabia que sentia por ele. 

O casal só ouviu aplausos e gritinhos nessa hora. Parecia até que todos já sabiam o que ia acontecer. De repente, todos se calaram e pararam de bater palmas... Apenas duas mãos batiam palmas agora.... Palmas espaçadas propositalmente. 

Lex virou-se na direção da entrada e viu Helen se aproximando enquanto todos abriam caminho para ela emudecidos. Era ela a bater as palmas chamativas. 

- Muito bom, Lex.. - ela diz ironicamente. - Eu me afasto de você por uns dias a trabalho e você "literalmente" faz a festa. 

- Helen... - ele quis começar a falar, mas ela não deixou. 

- O que vai dizer? Que eu estou sonhando? Que nada disso está acontecendo? Que você não está beijando essa.... mulherzinha aí...? Ou será que ela te beijou a força? 

- Helen... - Chloe quis falar também. - Não foi culpa do Lex.... Se você quer realmente saber, foi minha culpa... Eu o beijei.... Se ele retribuiu foi por educação... ou mesmo por ser homem... 

- E vocês ainda querem que eu acredite nesse absurdo? - Helen fala aos gritos. 

- Não, Helen... - Lex fala pausadamente. - Não quero que você acredite nesse absurdo... É realmente um absurdo! - e ele olha para Chloe com ar de reprovação. - Nem em sonho o que Chloe disse é verdade.... 

- Então? - Helen diz de braços cruzados como se o desafiasse a dar uma desculpa melhor que aquela. 

- Então nada.... - ele diz tranqüilo. - O que eu posso dizer? Queria ter conversado com você depois, a sós... sem público, mas se você veio até aqui e exige uma explicação... Acabou... Sinto muito.... 

- Como é? - Helen não acredita no que ouve. Ela sempre achara que manipulava Lex como queria. - Por causa de um beijo medíocre, você diz que nosso relacionamento acabou? 

- Não foi um beijo medíocre, Helen.... E se eu digo que acabou, é porque acabou... Não me obrigue a entrar em mais detalhes a respeito de meus sentimentos atuais... Como eu já disse, sinto muito.... 

- Pois não sinta, Lex Luthor! Está me fazendo um favor! Já não suportava estar a seu lado fingindo te amar a todo instante! É uma pena perder todo o seu dinheiro, mas dizem que não há dinheiro que pague a liberdade. Agora me sinto livre de você!!! Livre, seu tolo idiota! - e com essas palavras, Helen deixou a mansão Luthor. 

Lex ficou bastante surpreso com a declaração de sua ex-namorada. Teria caído feito um patinho se Chloe não tivesse surgido em sua vida... então Chloe o salvara por duas vezes.... Duas vezes... 

Ele olha em volta. Todos estão parados, sérios. 

- O que estão esperando? - ele grita. - A festa continua! Vamos! Música! Dança! Alegria! 

A música então volta a tocar e todos começam a se dispersar pelo lugar a procura de comida, bebida etc... Lex se vira para Chloe e passa o braço por seus ombros, caminhando com ela até lá fora da mansão. Ambos calados... O som da festa voltava a invadir seus ouvidos num agradável sentimento que tudo estava bem de novo. 

- Lex... - ela disse depois de vários minutos silenciosos. 

- Sim, meu amor... 

Ela sorriu. "_Meu amor_".... Ele a tinha chamado de "_meu amor_" e isso tinha sido a coisa mais bonita que ela já tinha ouvido em toda sua vida. 

- Eu sinto muito pelo que Helen disse... Você não merecia ouvir aquilo... 

- Está tudo bem, Chloe... Ruim seria se eu continuasse enganado... 

- Tem razão...

- E agora... O que ela sente ou deixa de sentir por mim já não tem importância... - com essas palavras, Lex puxou Chloe para sua frente e a abraçou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. 

- Isso parece um sonho... - sussurrou ela. - Meu sonho... Meu sonho de Cinderela... Diga-me que a meia-noite nada disso vai terminar... 

- Meia-noite? - ele se afasta um pouco e olha no relógio. - Isso é em dez minutos. Será que tudo irá acabar? 

Chloe baixa os olhos. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade seu coração sentia-se amargurado. Lex levantou seu queixo com a ponta do dedo. 

- Claro que não vai acabar.... - ele sorri para ela. - Não vai acabar nunca mais, Chloe. 

Os dez minutos passam-se rapidamente. Quando o relógio bate meia-noite, ele levanta as sobrancelhas e sorri. 

- Meia noite... - ele olha em volta. - Você ainda está aqui, eu ainda estou aqui e está aqui ainda, - ele diz batendo em seu peito -, o amor que sinto por você....

Chloe o abraça forte e os dois se beijam mais uma vez apaixonadamente. 

"_De fada-madrinha a príncipe encantado...._", pensou ela em meio ao beijo. "_Sim, eu amo você Lex Luthor.._.". 

Continua....

nota: eu até poderia terminar o fic nesse capítulo, mas ainda há um assunto a ser resolvido... 


	3. Justiça

**Meu Coração Queria Ter Te Amado Antes**

**Capítulo 3: Justiça **

Lex estava em seu escritório quando um de seus empregados chega e lhe entrega um relatório. 

- Senhor, aqui está o que pediu... 

- Ah, eu estava esperando isso há uma semana... Deixe-me ver... - Lex abre a pasta com os documentos e os avalia. - Mas o que é isso? - diz franzindo a testa. - Isso está correto? 

- Sim, senhor.... Está correto... 

- Chame meus advogados agora mesmo! 

- Sim senhor! 

O homem sai e cerca de uma hora depois, dois advogados entram no escritório. 

- Vejam só isso.. - Lex entrega aos homens os documentos que recebeu. - Leiam, por favor! 

Os advogados fazem o que ele manda. 

- Devemos abrir um processo contra ela, senhor? 

- Por que acham que chamei vocês aqui? Abram o processo contra a doutora Helen Bryce agora mesmo!! 

E naquela tarde, Lex e Chloe passeavam abraçados pelos jardins da mansão. 

- Que coisa horrível, Lex... 

- É.... Ela elaborou através de documento oficial da Lex Corp um ofício externo e o enviou a todas as empresas com que a Lex Corp tem negócios.... O ofício estava com a minha assinatura... Ainda estão analisando... Não me recordo se assinei algo para Helen enquanto namorávamos.. Se a assinatura for falsa, ela se complicará ainda mais... 

- Por isso aquele homem ficou totalmente arruinado.... Foi ela quem sujou o nome dele em todas as empresas da região... 

- Como se fosse eu... No ofício, ela dizia que esse homem era perigoso e que qualquer empresa que o ajudasse, estaria contrariando a Lex Corp... Dá pra acreditar nisso? 

- Você já falou com ela a respeito? 

- Não e nem quero... Fiquei feliz em ter a idéia de mandar investigar o que realmente aconteceu com a vida daquele pobre sujeito, mas estou surpreso com a resposta... Meus advogados já a contactaram... ela vai alegar que fez tudo isso por mim... 

- Acho que ela não é uma pessoa normal, Lex... 

- Ah, ela é... E vai responder a processo.... E pode ser presa... 

- E quanto ao homem? 

- Ele será libertado em breve... Achei que aquele carro que ele guiava no dia era roubado, mas não era... É dele... Ele morava no carro, pois foi a única coisa de que não se desfez... Parece que é muito apegado ao carro... - e sorriu. - Ele gosta de carros assim como eu.... 

- Conheço esse sorriso... O que pensa em fazer? 

- Vou dar-lhe um emprego na Lex Corp... O ajudarei a se reerguer.... Andei colhendo informações sobre ele... Sabia que ele sabe pilotar mini-aviões? Quem sabe não é essa a área dele? 

- Legal... Acha que pode confiar nele depois de tudo que ele fez naquele dia? Até te feriu... 

- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa por ele... Me sinto na obrigação de fazer isso... 

- Está certo... Você está fazendo a coisa certa, mas vamos falar de outras coisas agora... Esse lugar é tão bonito... 

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha aqui... 

- Nos jardins da casa onde mora? 

- Isso mesmo... Fazia muito tempo realmente... 

- Lex... Quando sentiu que gostava de mim? 

- Quando? Ora, agora vou ter de ficar contando meus segredos mais profundos só por que você me fez conhecer o verdadeiro amor e me deu motivos de sobra pra começar a amar a minha vida? 

- Bom, se não quer contar... Eu conto quando eu acho que comecei a gostar de você... Quando eu estava lá no Talon e você chegou, me deu atenção e me ofereceu ajuda com o Clark.... Não sei explicar, mas aquilo mexeu comigo... Fiquei pensando em como tinha me enganado a seu respeito... Pela primeira vez, reparei no seu sorriso... E como ele é bonito.... - nesse momento, sem conseguir evitar, Lex sorri. - Esse sorriso.... Me apaixonei por esse sorriso desde aquele dia... Me apaixonar pelo dono foi só questão de tempo.... De muito pouco tempo.... 

- Já que estamos nos confessando.... - disse ele um pouco sem jeito. - Quando eu cheguei no Talon aquele dia e te vi tão sozinha e triste... Não sei o que aconteceu comigo.... Senti vontade de fazer você sorrir.... Você me lembrava a mim mesmo... Sempre sozinho, sempre isolado... Mesmo com a Helen eu me sentia assim... Quando eu olhei pra trás naquele dia ao sair do Talon, percebi que seu semblante estava diferente, mais feliz... Isso, como direi..... Me cativou..... Eu tinha feito algo que te fez bem.... 

- Devíamos ter nos achado antes, meu amor..... Teríamos evitado muitas tristezas e sofrimentos.... - ela disse abraçada a ele. 

- Tristezas e sofrimentos nos fortificam e nos fazem dar mais valor a felicidade quando a encontramos.. - ele respondeu beijando-lhe a testa. - Mas eu concordo que devíamos ter nos encontrado antes... Tivemos tantas oportunidades... 

- O importante é que daqui para a frente estaremos sempre juntos.... 

- De alguma forma, sinto que gostar de você vai mudar o destino que estava reservado pra mim..... 

- Como assim? 

- Eu não sei... Eu apenas sinto............ Sinto que tudo será diferente de agora em diante....... 

- Pois que seja diferente para melhor..... 

- Para muito melhor........ Disso eu tenho absoluta certeza.... 

Os dois se beijam. Lex e Chloe nunca tinham sido tão felizes............. E Lex estava certo.... O futuro de ambos estava sendo retraçado....... 

Retraçado pelo amor........ 

_Considerações finais _

Helen foi presa. A doutora Bryce respondia também outros processos, inclusive de roubo de material confidencial do último hospital em que trabalhara antes de ir para Smallville (só conseguiu a transferência por causa de Lionel Luthor) e prática ilegal de aborto em clínicas clandestinas. 

Lex e Chloe casaram-se um ano depois do início do namoro. Para alegria do casal, Alexander Júnior nasceu onze meses depois do casamento. 

O homem que atacou Lex no início da história e a quem Helen prejudicou em nome de Lex, seria mais tarde acolhido por Helen que fingindo querer ajudá-lo iria contratá-lo como o piloto que iria tomar o lugar do piloto da Luthor Corp no avião em que Lex e ela iriam partir para a lua-de-mel. Ele aceitaria na hora participar do plano de deixar Lex desacordado dentro do avião e cair para a morte, pois tinha ódio de Lex, mas tudo mudou.... Agora ele fora contratado por Lex e tornou-se um grande piloto da Lex Corp, sendo reconhecido por isso. Casou-se de novo e retomou sua vida do ponto onde ela tinha parado. Ele ficou totalmente grato a Lex depois que descobriu toda a verdade e passou a ser o mais fiel de seus empregados.... Um de seus grandes remorsos, além do fato de ferir o homem por quem atualmente daria a própria vida, foi o de um dia ter chamado de "vadia" a gentil primeira-dama da Lex Corp.... 

FIM 

nota final: Cabou...... É, gostei... ^_^ O casal até que ficou bonitinho, hehe.... 


End file.
